Sweet Sixteen
by CUTEdogEARS
Summary: Um, how about it's Hiei and Yukina's birhtday. Read to find out more!


This fanfic was written by me and my best friend, who is also an author on this site called Taerga Live. This is the first story that we posted that we both wrote. So let us know how it is. Blah Blah Blah...

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

On with the story!

* * *

Hiei was helping Kurama do some spring cleaning in the attic (Don't ask why). Kurama was moving some boxes while Hiei wondered why he was helping. As he moved backwards, he tipped over a box. Lots of dust flew around and something hit him on the head. It was a photo album.

"What's this?" Hiei asked Kurama. Kurama took a look at it.

"Why, this is my mother's photo album. It has all the things that happened while I was growing up…from Christmas to my birthday." He explained. Hiei looked up at him, confused.

"Birthday?" he asked. He never heard of a birthday. Kurama was a bit shocked.

"You've never heard of a birthday?" Hiei shook his head. "It's the celebration of your birth, Hiei." He looked at Hiei. "When were you born?"

Hiei wasn't sure if he should answer. He never told anyone about the day he was born. He'd rather not remember it himself. He sighed as he saw Kurama waiting for an answer.

"The 23rd of May." He finally said. Kurama blinked.

"That's only four days away!" Kurama exclaimed. Hiei shrugged.

"So?" he asked.

"Well, maybe it's time you had a birthday!" Kurama said. Hiei looked at him like he had 1456 heads. (I love random numbers)

Meanwhile, Yukina was sitting outside of Genkai's temple when Kuwabara walked up from behind her. "Yukina, my sweet, isn't your birthday coming up?" he asked her. Yukina looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, yes, Kazuma. How nice of you to remember." Kuwabara stared at her smiling face, and then remembered his gift. He held out a bunch of flowers to Yukina.

"I picked these out just for you my love." Kuwabara stared at Yukina as she accepted the flowers.

"These are lovely, Kazuma, but my birthday isn't until the 23rd."

"I know, and I'll have another gift for you then, too! Well, I should probably go work on it. Goodbye for now, my love."

Later, Kurama invited everyone over his house so they could plan a surprise birthday party for Hiei. Unfortunately, Kurama could not get Hiei to leave the room.

"Hiei, would you please just get out?" Kurama practically begged Hiei. Hiei crossed his arms.

"Now why should I, Fox?" he said. He really didn't want to stay but if Kurama was trying to get him out, he knew something was going on. "Besides, where would I go?"

Kurama didn't know and right now he didn't care, he just wanted Hiei to go. "I don't know, Hiei. Just go….anywhere!" he finally said. Hiei smirked.

"Okay," he said. "I'll go where you guys are…just to bug you." Kurama sighed. He had to think of some way to get Hiei out. Yusuke walked into the door.

"Hey Kurama! I'm ready to plan Hie-" he stopped as soon as he saw Hiei. He looked at Kurama who looked like he needed help, so he walked over to him.

"He won't leave." Kurama whispered to Yusuke who then nodded.

"Don't worry, leave it to me." He whispered back. He casually walked over to Hiei.

"Hiei, you're not going to want to stick around." He started to say. Hiei raised his one eye brow.

"Oh, and why not?" he asked. Yusuke smirked.

"Well, you see we're going to be talking about how much Kuwabara likes your sister and then we're going to watch all of our favorite shows. Care bears, Blue's Clues, Dora the Explorer, and Barney." He said. Hiei couldn't have left the house faster.

"How did you do that?" Kurama asked him. Yusuke just shrugged.

"It's just something I was always able to do…scare people."

When the others got there, they started talking about what they should do and what they should get for Hiei. They tried to think of a gift but they knew anything they got Hiei, he would just end up either burning it or slicing it, so they knew they shouldn't get him anything alive. That's when they heard the door open. Hiei walked into the room.

"Wait just a second detective," Hiei said. Yusuke stood up. "None of those shows you listed are even on this time a day!" he yelled. Yusuke felt like he got smaller, but then he smirked.

"Hiei, how do YOU know that they're not on?" he asked. Hiei looked at Kuwabara.

"Because any day I walk past his house, that's what's on in the morning." They looked at Kuwabara.

"What?" They all sighed.

After several attempts to try and get Hiei out of the house, they finally gave up. "Fine Hiei," Kurama sighed, "You can stay. Let's continue."

"Why are we here again?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kuwabara, we've been here for half an hour talking and you don't even know why you are here?" Kurama asked.

"Baka," Hiei muttered under his breath. Kuwabara looked at him angrily.

"What did you call me shrimp?" Hiei and Kuwabara were about to get into a fight when Kurama stopped them.

"Can we get on with this please? We're here to plan Hiei's birthday party."

"My what?" Hiei asked in his emotionless voice. Kurama ignored him.

"Hiei's birthday is the 23rd and I want to have it then. Now," Kurama started to explain when Kuwabara interrupted.

"Hey, that's the beautiful Yukina's birthday too! Wow, what a coincidence." Yusuke looked over at Hiei.

"Yeah, Hiei. It is a coincidence. What a small world," Yusuke smiled. Hiei gave Yusuke his usual death glare.

Yusuke began to laugh while Kuwabara stared at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Yusuke calmed down a little.

"Nothing Kuwabara. Nothing at all." He answered as he continued to laugh. Kuwabara just looked confused.

"May I continue?" Kurama asked. They all nodded. Of course, whenever Kurama talks, someone has to interrupt. Yusuke, of course, wanted to joke around so he raised his hand like he would if he was in class.

"What Yusuke?" Kurama asked him. Yusuke smiled again, trying not to laugh.

"Since Hiei and Yukina's birthday are on the same day, why don't we give them both a party?" he said. Kurama looked at him.

"That was actually a good idea, Yusuke." He said. Yusuke nodded proudly for a moment, then realized what Kurama just said.

"Hey!" he started but no one listened. They continued to talk about the birthday while Hiei (No one saw him do this) walked into Kurama's kitchen and was so bored, he started to peel off his wallpaper. When everyone left, Kurama walked into the room and saw Hiei.

"Hiei, what are you doing!" he asked him. Hiei looked at Kurama, then to the wallpaper, then back to Kurama.

"Peeling the wallpaper." He answered. Kurama slapped his forehead.

"Never mind." He sighed. "It's getting late. Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Hn." Hiei said as he walked out of the room. _Just two more days._ Kurama thought to himself.

The next day, Kurama and Yusuke were shopping for Hiei's gift. There was only one question: WHAT DO YOU GET A FIRE DEMON WHO HATES ALMOST EVERYTHING FOR HIS BIRTHDAY! They looked in every store but couldn't find something they could get for Hiei. Finally, Yusuke looked at a card store.

"Oh Kurama!" Yusuke called to him in a sing song voice. "Lookie what I found." He showed the card to Kurama who smiled.

"Perfect." He said. They bought the card and left the store.

Meanwhile, Hiei woke up to find himself on Kurama's sofa. He looked around the house but couldn't find Kurama…but he found his mom who was in the kitchen.

She turned to him when he entered the room.

"Are you a friend of Shuuichi's?" she asked him. At first, Hiei didn't know who she was talking about, but then remembered.

"Sure, ya know where he is?" he asked. His mom took a minute to think.

"He's with his friend…Yusuke. Yeah, they went shopping for something." She replied. Hiei just nodded and left the house.

_Of course, they're shopping for me no doubt. Why did I tell Kurama my birthday?_

Hiei went back to the couch where he waited for several minutes. When he grew tired of waiting, he got up and left. He decided to run to Genkai's temple and find Yukina. When he got there, Yukina was sitting outside picking some tulips. Hiei quietly approached her from behind. Yukina didn't even know he was there until she saw his shadow cast upon her. "Oh, Hiei, I didn't hear you arrive." Yukina stood up to greet her friend. They exchanged greetings, Hiei's a little less friendly than hers. "Is there anything you need Hiei?"

"I just thought I should warn you that those bakas are planning a party for us."

"For us? Hiei, it's your birthday too?" Yukina's face lit up.

"Hn." Hiei looked at the ground. They talked for a few more minutes when Hiei said that he had to go.

"Hiei, do you have to leave so soon?"

"Yeah, Kurama's mom is probably wondering why she's missing some wallpaper and I should get back to blame it on Kuwabara before they tell her it was me." Yukina looked at him in a disapproving way, but didn't say anything.

Soon, Hiei was back outside Kurama's house. He walked inside and walked unnoticed into the kitchen, where Kurama's mom was washing dishes. After a few minutes, she turned around and was startled by Hiei. "Oh, hello. I thought you'd left. Shuuichi still isn't here. Oh, and do you know who ruined my wall?" Hiei smirked.

"Yeah, it was Kazuma." Kurama's mom sighed.

"That boy is not going to come back in this house again. He'll just have to wait outside during that party Shuuichi plans on having." Hiei turned and left the room. It was around 3:30 when Yusuke and Kurama came back from shopping. They were surprised to see that Hiei fell asleep on the sofa. (This was weird because he was sleeping when they left.) Yusuke tried not to laugh.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping." Yusuke said to Kurama who nodded. They went up to Kurama's room to hide the card then went back down. Hiei was just starting to wake up.

"Sleep well, Hiei?" Yusuke joked around but Hiei shot him a death glare. Hiei got off the sofa. Kurama began to smile. _Tomorrow's the big day. _He thought to himself. Yusuke began to think about something.

"Hey Hiei," Hiei looked up at him. "I was just thinking, since its Yukina's birthday as well, what are you going to get her?" Yusuke's question echoed in Hiei's ear. What was he going to get her? After all, she is his sister, even if she doesn't know it. Hiei gazed into nothing. They both knew that he had no idea.

"Don't sweat it. You have till tomorrow." Yusuke said to make him feel better. It didn't work.

"TOMORROW! I CAN'T THINK OF SOMETHING FOR YUKINA IN LESS THAN A DAY!" Kurama's mom came out.

"What's with the yelling? Oh, hello Shuuichi, Yusuke." They said hello and Hiei left the house running as fast as he could.

"My, he runs fast." Kurama's mom said.

Hiei slowed down to think of what to get his sister. He didn't even think to get her something. He decided to walk into a card store and look for something. He glanced at all the cards. There was one with a cute bear on it saying "Hope you have a beary good birthday" and another one with a chick (as in a baby hen) in half its shell saying "Hope your birthday is eggcellent". All these cards made Hiei feel sick. He pulled out his katana and sliced the shelves in half, leaving before anyone noticed that it was him.

He walked around aimlessly, still not sure what he would get Yukina. Suddenly, it came to him. He thought of the perfect present for his sister.

Meanwhile, Kurama told Yusuke to call everyone and make sure that they were coming to the party while he put up some decorations. They really only bought decorations for Yukina, as Hiei would probably just pop the balloons. Soon, Yusuke came back to Kurama with a list. "Hey Kurama, I got a list of who'd coming. There's me, you, Genkai, Shizuru, Keiko, Botan, and Kuwabara." When Mrs. Minamino heard Kuwabara's name, she interrupted the two boys.

"I'm sorry Shuuichi, but I won't have that delinquent Kazuma in this house." Before Kurama could say anything, his mom walked away. Yusuke started to laugh.

"We could always leave a window open for him to stick his head in." Kurama rolled his eyes and went back to hanging up the happy birthday banner.

It was late that night when Hiei finally made it back to Kurama's house. Everyone was gone, except for the people who live there of course, so Hiei went to Kurama's window and climbed through it. Kurama was sound asleep, so Hiei walked over to him and started poking him with a calm expression on his face. "Wha-oh, why are you poking me Hiei?" Kurama mumbled as he slowly woke up.

"I know what I'm giving Yukina for her birthday. But I need your help." Hiei leaned closer to explain and Kurama listened closely.

The big day! Party day for Hiei and Yukina! Hiei woke up really early and decided to go for a walk. He felt nervous about today. He wasn't sure that his gift for his sister was the best idea ever.

Later on that morning, Kurama woke up and noticed that Hiei was gone. He knew he was nervous. To tell you the truth, Kurama was quiet shock when Hiei told him his gift idea. Kurama had to keep his part, but that meant so did Hiei. Kurama got dressed and ready for the party.

Hiei sat in a tree in the park. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the park…which was children laughing and screaming so that got on Hiei's nerves really fast. He got out of the tree and looked for a quieter place to think.

It was later that day, Hiei started heading back to Kurama's house. He knew that stupid party was soon and he knew he had to go there. After all, it was his party. But as Hiei got closer to the house, the worse he felt. He knew Yukina was there also because it was her birthday too. He took a deep breath and started up again. It was no use. As soon as he got in front of the house, he began to run the other way.

_I can't do it! I can only guess how weak I am acting right now._ His thoughts were interrupted when he ran into someone.

"Where do you think you're going?" the person asked. Hiei looked up. It was Yusuke who was on his way to the party. Hiei looked away from Yusuke.

"Anywhere but where you're going." He answered and began to walk away. Yusuke looked at him.

"If you don't come, you'll really upset Yukina!" he shouted at him. Hiei stopped for a moment, but then continued walking. Yusuke sighed and walked to Kurama's.

It was half an hour later and the gang were there. Yukina was there and there were all waiting for Hiei. Kuwabara was outside, head through the window just like Yusuke said. Kurama sighed.

"I guess Hiei's not coming…" he started to say but then heard the door open. They all looked up and saw Hiei walk in. Everyone smiled.

"Happy birthday Hiei!" everyone shouted. Hiei just groaned. He hated attention.

Hiei didn't say anything as he walked by all the guests and headed straight for Yukina. "Hello Hiei, happy birthday," she politely said to him as he approached her. Hiei stopped inches away from her, with a determined look on his face.

"Yukina, I-" Hiei started to say when Yusuke interrupted.

"Who wants cake?" he hollered across the room. He glance over at Hiei and smiled, "And sweet snow for Hiei of course." Hiei gave up trying to talk to Yukina as the room grew very loud when people tried to get cake.

"Hey, I want cake too!" Kuwabara yelled as Yusuke skipped right over him. In an attempt to crane his neck to be seen better, he hit his head on the window and got knocked out, falling onto the grass. Soon, everybody was eating their cake and sweet snow. Everybody, except Hiei (and Kuwabara of course), was sitting together eating. Hiei was sitting in a far off corner, devouring his sweet snow. Kuwabara had regained consciousness; he announced that he had a present to give to Yukina.

"My love, Yukina, I have written a poem just for you for your birthday." Yukina looked at Kuwabara with a gentle expression.

"Oh, Kazuma, how sweet." Kuwabara cleared his throat.

"My darling lovely Yukina

I have one thing to say

You've turned 16

Happy Birthday

No one can match your beauty

Your hair is so blue

Like my favorite underwear

But you smell like they did when they were new

And your eyes are so pretty

So bright and so red

It would be a real pity

If they were crushed by a bed

You're so nice and gentle

Kind to everyone you meet

You even don't mind

The smell of my feet

My darling lovely Yukina

I have one thing to say

You've turned 16

Happy Birthday" Kuwabara ended his poem with a smug look on his face while everyone else just stared at him, dumbfounded. Finally, Yukina spoke.

"Um, thank you Kazuma. No one has ever written me a poem like that before." Everyone suppressed their laughter. Then Kurama stood up.

"I think it's time we gave Hiei our present." Hiei looked like he would rather be anywhere but there. Kurama and Yusuke walked up to him and presented their card. Hiei raised his hand and made Yusuke pull the card back.

"Hiei, you have to promise that you will actually open the card before you burn it."

"Hn," was Hiei's reply. They handed him the card and he opened it, slowly. As soon as the card was fully opened, it began to sing "It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all." Hiei looked frightened and pulled out his katana and sliced the card in half. The card fell to the ground and started to play again, getting fainter and more distorted each second, "It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world………………….." Hiei then burned the card, as if not convinced that the singing was done.

Nobody could breath. Everyone was laughing so much. Hiei, still with his katana at hand, glared at Yusuke and Kurama. Yusuke tried to calm down but every time he did, he laughed even harder. Kurama finally calmed down.

"Sorry Hiei but you're really hard to pick out a gift for." He explained as Hiei put his katana away. He never stopped glaring.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He said coldly. Kurama just looked at him and sighed. He knew he had something to do. Kurama walked into the kitchen and stared at the wallpaper. He sighed as he pulled out a match and lit it.

"Hiei, you owe me big time for this…" he began to mutter as he set fire to the wallpaper that was already messed up (no thanks to Hiei.) After it started burning, the plan started.

"Oh no," Kurama said in a fake concerned voice. "The kitchen wallpaper is on fire." Everyone but Hiei and Yukina (and Kuwabara of course) ran into the kitchen. Yukina was about to go but something picked her up and the next thing she knew, she was in the park. (Hiei picked her up and ran really fast…duh!)

"Hiei, what's going-" Yukina started to say but Hiei cut her off.

"Yukina, I need to tell you something." Hiei began. Yukina looked at him. He stared into her eyes. He couldn't do it. He really couldn't face his own sister with the truth.

He started to walk away but Yukina grabbed his arm. Yukina gasped as something shiny fell to the ground. Hiei looked down to see his mother's tear gem. Yukina was shocked.

"Hiei, are-are you my…" she couldn't finish the sentence. Hiei slowly nodded.

"Yes Yukina, I am. And I understand if you are ashamed that your only brother is a thief, and a cold-blooded murderer." He looked at Yukina as tear gems began to fall out of her eyes.

"Ashamed? Why would I ever be ashamed of you?" she said. Hiei tilted his head. Yukina smiled. "You're my brother, Hiei. And I kinda had a feeling after I found out you've been watching me a lot." She said. Hiei blushed but only for a minute. Hiei smiled too.

"Happy birthday, Yukina."

It was the next day and everyone had to help clean up from the fire. When Yusuke found Kurama alone, he walked up to him and whispered, "You know, you're a really bad liar." Kurama looked as though he was going to say something back but Yusuke wouldn't let him.

"So, guess the secret isn't a secret anymore?" Kurama nodded. He started to laugh.

"But there's only one question left," Kurama started. Yusuke stared at him. "Who's gonna tell Kuwabara?"

The End…for now?

* * *

Ok, well thats it, or is it?(scary music plays) That was weird. Anyway, please review.

CUTEdogEARS & Taerga Live


End file.
